LOZ: War in Bloom
by Lazruh
Summary: A blood drenched war rages between those dwelling in the light and those casted into twilit shadows. Behind it all a struggle for love, but what should come first? A passion for ones kindom? Or an affection for the enemy? A Joint by dabmanz and color


LOZ:War in Bloom

Prologue

Yes, it was known throughout the lands, the Twilight Princess had broken the mirror, the very mirror which had bind the worlds of shadow and light. However, both the Twilit and Hylian nations had grown, establishing the high powers of Justices. Their first rule? To repair the Mirror of Twilight immediately.

Years of peace and prosperity had established between the opposite's, news came, hearts were broken, then mended simultaneously. In this time, Epona passed, Zant was made a judge of the Twili militia, Kakariko was recreated, and happily a marriage was upon the hero, and the princess he saved. Surely a happy ending was in sight! Ah, yet things soon begun to shift toward turmoil, almost as swiftly as they had healed.

A broken heart by the great hero Link, had left poor Princess Midna to die from her misery. For when news broke of his marriage to Princess Zelda, she had fallen apart, as no choice words could grant her what she wanted, what she cared for. And a new prince or princess was to be decided by the Twilight high court soon.

To the people of Twili's relief, Zant wasn't in the running, the high court assured the Twili of that...

There was though, a very likely young man, who, with intelligence, and bravery, had climbed his way to the name of Judge quickly. His name was Varogen, the nephew of Midna. Varogen, the only son to Zant, had left his father to scheme against him in the shadows lurking.

Link prepared for his journey, to meet with Zant of the Twili high court; intentions of kindness would not be easily met.

In order to attempt to maintain the peace, the Dodger report was nearing. Herk Dodger had began this report about 700 years ago, with the Twilight when they were still good partners. Mysteriously Dodger had supposedly been killed in battle and was last seen in a hidden village, on a road near the Eldin Bridge. Since the Twili and the Hylians had re-opened connections again, the Dodger report was necessary to continue.

As they traded their updates for the first time, Zant felt a sudden itch to badger his former enemy. The words were spoken in a normal tone, very clearly, and pleasant.

"Are the flowers blooming in that world of light? I heard that your girlfriend, Zelda, has been taking it from every end..." A small smirk appeared on Zant's wretched face, then turning on his heels he walked off with the report.

He got only so many steps before Link replied. He took a few steps forward, held his hand near his waist, and cleared his throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His fingers grazed the blades handle, a glare in his eye.

Zant swiftly turned around, and took his sword out to Link's neck.

"One judge to another, I must say. Take your hand away from your waist boy, before you cut yourself." He begun, motioning to Link's blade.

"Your putrid world of light is nothing but a corrupt nation!" His voice boomed at first, before returning to a decent tone, "And your dear fiancé, is nothing but a whore. Hell, I'm sure I could get a good night with her if the price was right eh?" He winked, but was not finished with his insults.

"I would like to see the head judge of 'Hyrule' give the land a bit more respect and the loitering villagers a little less. At least, good sir, respects the world of Twilight, and pays the people traveling through its realm to the next a little attention before beating down the Twili, for whatever reason you may." He ended accusingly.

"I suppose you pay the Hylains and their world quite a bit of respect as well, hmm?" Link swallowed his pride, slightly afraid it would be sliced in half, along with his neck.

"You and your world, and your people deserve no respect. They have no respect for ours, for what they live on-"

"The Hylians roots were as farmers!"

"Well then..." Zant put down his sword, and shoved it to the ground. As he walked off, Link secured armor, hidden beneath his outer clothing and began to turn.

Zant quickly turned around and pulled the sword from the ground. A swift attack had been shot towards Link, whose reply was a swift attack, and a dodge from the blade.

A hand had fallen on the floor as Link walked off, after writing one more thing in the Dodger report. He took Zant's report, and started walking towards Castle Town, leaving Zant in gruel in pain.

Zant opened the report without interest, skimming it quickly, looking at useless things like the crop report and the taxes issue in castle town, before chuckling to himself. He kept quiet on the long walk home, hoping some Twili magic could replace his hand. The word's link had added repeated through his head…

"Peace was once upon, however that has ceased. Prepare your soldiers Twili, for ours shall be upon your precious mirror soon…"

to be continued


End file.
